The present invention generally relates a textile fabric made of cored yarns and, more particularly, to an improvement in the cored yarn comprising a thread wadding, composed of a bundle of inner fibers, and a thread sheath composed of a plurality of outer fibers positioned exteriorly of the thread wadding.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing illustrate a cross-sectional profile of the prior art cored yarn 1 on a microscopic scale, which cored yarn 1 consists of a bundle of synthetic inner fibers, made of polyester or acrylic resin and forming a thread wadding 2, and a thread sheath 3 composed of a plurality of outer fibers made of cotton. The outer fibers of the thread sheath 3 are disposed exteriorly of and interlocked with the thread wadding 2 during the manufacture of the cored yarn 1.
It has been found that, when the textile fabric made of the prior art cored yarns is used as a material for sportswear, water vapor originating from human perspiration tends to be wicked by the capillary action into the cotton fibers 3 exteriorly surrounding the thread wadding 2 and is then condensed on the cotton fibers of the thread sheath 3. Therefore, not only is the sportswear uncomfortable to wear when the water vapor so condensed on the cotton fibers of the thread sheath 3 is cooled, but also a wearer who is physically active becomes sweat-soaked.